


all our strength and sweetness in one ball

by leeklustre



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Astral Projection, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Incest, Incorporeal Sex, Multi, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeklustre/pseuds/leeklustre
Summary: There is a chain from Luke to Leia to Ben to Rey, and it nearly breaks Rey.(In a good way?)
Relationships: Leia Organa/Rey/Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	all our strength and sweetness in one ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



The moment is vast.

The moment is still not enough. On Exegol, astonished to be alive, Rey kisses Ben, feels him fade, is confronted with implications she never expected - and runs from the moment, as others ran before her. Pushes it far away - in space and also time.

* * *

_No one's ever really gone_ , Luke said, and Leia knew before he passed that it was a warning as well as a promise. She could have teased him back about it, but it was his moment, and part of being a sister is _not_ saying everything that's true and would score points.

Still, there's a very annoying-brother way to the way he settles into the corner of her mind, into the part of her still feeling the kiss on her forehead, still aching that this is the last time she will ever touch him. (She doesn't get hung up on what part of his grand appearance is real. _This_ presence, in her mind, is all too real.)

Leia doesn't acknowledge him yet, considering him with a general's attention for assets that will be deployed in the future. 

Ben feels it too, of course, when Luke passes. He isn't ready for it any more than his mother is, still furious, and this is a new lash. Luke chose his death - it wasn't dealt to him. Nor is it any satisfaction that Luke chose Ben as the means to his end. Ben, too, grieves that he will never meet his uncle again in life, and is furious to find himself grieving.

By the time he realises that Luke's presence could have come to _him_ , it is Leia who brings him. Infused with both of them at once, all the things that Kylo Ren longed for from them are too tangled to examine. On Kef Bir, he receives two ghosts, and they nearly kill him, and shortly after that, the gift of life, and there is no coming to terms with that, not then. He does the simplest thing: he hurtles onwards, after Rey. But the demand of accepting another spirit overwhelmed his mother too. Passing on the task is not his choice of escape alone.

In Exegol, it's all three of them, and Rey reels. They demand integration, and she shoves the memory back - into her past, seeking a gap where it can fall.

She finds one, on Takodana.

When she picked up Luke's lightsaber, when it sucked her into visions. There's potential there, an opening. And so, to her past self, she opens up that haze of visions to create another layer hidden within them: a representation of reality, where she and Luke and Leia and Ben stand before each other, now, then, yet, always, never; as hale and whole as they were in the ordinary meaning of _then_.

* * *

She can't help it. The first thing she does is go to Leia and hug her, pressing her face into Leia's shoulder. She knows that part of this is her mind's desperate need to integrate self and other selves, to balance four presences in one body, but she also misses her Master desperately. Both her Masters. She makes room for Luke and Ben in the hug - she thinks that's Ben's hand that meets hers across Leia's back - and they breathe together, or ritually simulate breathing, in this place plucked out of time. Rey knows without the older Jedi to tell her that they have as much time as they need.

"I don't want to let go." It's Ben who says it, raw and vulnerable as she's never heard him. 

"You don't have to, kid," Luke says. Rey raises her head, loosening herself a little in the hug (though she can bear to let go no more than Ben can) to see Luke bridge the gap between his face and Ben's and kiss his nephew. 

Shock runs through Rey. Not disgust, not jealousy, but something like fear - _is this all right? Is this dangerous?_

She can't help this, either: she looks at Leia. Leia is looking at her brother and her son, and her eyes cut sideways to meet Rey's. Her eyebrows rise. The question in Leia's eyes is not the same as the question in Rey's.

In her automatic search for meaning, Rey realises that she _knows_. She knows what Leia is wondering - something sad and fleeting about jealousy - and she knows what Luke is feeling, and Ben - who is Kylo, too, she has to admit that now. She has to acknowledge who and what they all are. Anything else will destroy her. She has to acknowledge every dimension of what she feels for Leia. She has to acknowledge that Leia hasn't dwelt on the same longings. But she knows that Leia could.

For a moment, the illusion of this vision-place wavers, and Rey is aware that in true time she's standing on the floor of a cavern in Exegol, and there are three ghosts in her head, and if Leia is right then she could make them do whatever she wants them to do while they're bound to her, and it's a queasy, exciting, dangerous feeling. And then it passes, because the Dark Side does not control her, even with Palpatine so near.

But at the same time, he is very far away. She doesn't let the question in Leia's eyes distract her. Instead, she kisses her. Leia kisses her back - firm and decidedly at her own pace. She resists Rey's first tentative darting of tongue, then opens her mouth suddenly and welcomes her in. She kisses like a pilot, a flyboy, enthusiastic, undemure, but precise around the edges. She kisses Rey as if it were her idea.

Breaking free for air is unnecessary, a habit, but Rey instinctively keeps to it, savours it. She wants something that feels as if it could be real in every ordinary sense.

It crashes down on her: both Luke and Leia had time to consider and choose their deaths, but Kylo is just as much in transition as she is, and must be just as overwhelmed. Even as she's realising that Luke and Leia are also uncertain, she's turning from Leia, disentangling herself to wrap her arms around Kylo's back where he stands locked with Luke. Not to distract him but to feel him warm and present under her hands and reassure them both.

Luke's hand reaches across Kylo's shoulder and gently strokes her hair.

Rey's mouth is free and so she says, "Did you know this was going to happen?"

Leia answers her. "This part? No," she admits. "But when Luke came to me, I knew I could do the same." There's a pause, but Rey can tell that Leia isn't finished. "Ben," she says, softer now, "Luke came to me, but I knew he still had goodbyes to say to you. That wasn't meant to be the end, on Crait."

Luke breaks his kiss. "None of this is the end," he says, another promise and warning - and Rey can hear that first one, as Leia remembered it, as if she was there. Then, with a wryness with vulnerability underneath it, showing through cracks, "We seem to have started something."

"Yes," Leia says, and Rey knows that what she means is not something but someone, Ben, Kylo, and she's more Ben than herself for a moment as she winces at the love that's turned on her, the searing light of it.

A pause; a reprieve; a change of mood. Leia says, "Shall we show them how it's done?"

"Do we need to? That's a terrible line," Luke says, but he lets go of his nephew and reaches for Leia and they hold each other as tightly as if they're deciding whether or not to keep the illusion of bodies, and instead to merge in the same space. Rey knows the exact moment when they come to the same conclusion she did: warmth lining up with warmth is far more satisfying.

She and Ben glance at each other. They're wearing the same clothing they were on Exegol, blood-stained and torn. Rey reaches out to Ben's tunic and smooths it over, back into clean cloth.

"I don't need it," he says. "Do you?"

"No," Rey decides, and vanishes hers. She looks over to Leia, but Leia holds up a hand, steps away from Luke, and begins to take off her own clothing with precise, competent, unembarrassed movements that are thrilling because they are so _Leia_.

Ben nudges against her; Rey tugs him down to the ground, not to pounce on him but to lean together. She pulls one of his legs across hers and runs her hand down, not possessively or teasingly but evenly, enjoying the tension of the calf muscle under her hand. Ben's hand drifts over to her breasts and begins to stroke them slowly; she gives an encouraging sound. They're both watching Luke and Leia - Rey's eyes on Leia, Ben's eyes on Luke.

Luke is above Leia, his cock teasing at her thigh as she buries her head - possibly her teeth - in his shoulder, murmuring things Rey can't hear and tunes out on purpose. At some indistinguishable signal he eases in slowly, pauses in appreciation, and then sets up a rhythm. Leia lets her head fall back, rocking against him. It's not _not_ something Rey has never seen before, among humanoids, but she hasn't seen it often. She's never had such an explicit invitation to watch. It's the hottest thing she's ever seen.

She doesn't say _Do you want to_ to Ben, because even as she thinks it, she knows, as though the question calls the answer from him. He wants to fuck her, and he wants to take Leia's place, and he wants to be held between Luke and Leia as they move together, and he wants to be held between Leia and Rey...

"Soon," he says, and curls his fingers around hers. Rey, too, wants to be touching all of them; _soon_ , she echoes to herself. Rey wants to _be_ all of them - Luke, fucking Leia; Ben, Kylo, such a strange mixture of uncertainty and strength; Leia.

She remembers standing on Crait, feeling Luke passing, seeing at the edges of non-physical sight the sunset on Ahch-To, as Luke left them behind, and it's more than her own memory - it's the moment that Luke has brought into this space and will carry with him as long as he is capable of carrying anything. She remembers the waves on Kef-Bir, and now can feel Leia breaking over Ben, there, with more devastation than any wave.

Those are the traumas that her self on Exegol could not fit into a single resurrected moment; here is the space to hold them and be safe.

Luke and Leia are moving against each other more quickly and urgently now; Ben's breath catches. Rey wonders if she will feel their orgasms as her own, and then chooses not to. Leia snaps her hips one last time and then gives a quick, cut-off gasp; Ben reaches out and takes Leia's hand, and Rey sees her squeeze it. Luke speeds up again, actually pounding now, and then his mouth falls slack and his last thrusts are very slow. He leans towards his sister, kissing her neck, meeting her mouth with kisses.

Rey doesn't wait for them to break apart from each other and join the two of them. She presses Ben down with a hand on his chest. "Are you ready for me?"

"I never was. Yes."

She lowers herself down on him and begins to move. She cheats, letting herself feel everything he feels as well as what she feels, calibrating her movements to that reaction, feeling the Force in him. She sits bolt upright as she moves on him, leaving room for Leia to crawl to Ben's side and touch his chest, for Luke to curve metal fingers at Ben's neck. She lets herself feel the connection through them all, shares Ben's pleasure with Leia and Luke and their pleasure with him.

The first orgasm she gives herself on Ben's cock, she keeps for herself. The second, she shares with all of them. He achieves his own before her third. As she relaxes, Luke's arms go around her with a warmth she never knew he felt for her uniquely; Leia smooths Ben's hair.

She wants to hold them all there in that moment. The distraction of sex is passing but the urge for contact is just as strong as it was when she brought them to this space. The three spirits riding on her are no longer a storm of longing and trauma but something she wants, something she knows that she will be able to bear at Exegol and carry forward in her physical frame.

And so she holds them - forever and for no time at all, in an impossibly endless moment that somehow - impossibly - ends.

In the vaults at Takodana, Rey lies shaking on the ground, thrown forcibly out of visions of battles and wounds. Across the galaxy, something unexpected, irresistible, and undeniable passes through Leia and Luke and Kylo Ren, made of equal parts death and life.

In the Force, they sense that it will not be long before it catches up with them.

**Author's Note:**

> thinkatory's beta suggestions were most helpful; remaining flaws are of course mine.


End file.
